Poison-pen
Poison-pen is the thirty-fourth case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in Sahara Region. Plot The GLA came to Mali to find Khaled Zuberi and bring him to justice. Harry found that the Khaled was a close acquantance of zoologist Hasham Basra, so the team deduced that Zuberi might have visited his lab. However, Vasin Kapur and the player found Hasham dead in his lab, stung on vaious places. The autopsy confirmed that he was poisoned by a cnidarian, and soon the team found the murder weapon - a cnidarian animal Sea Pen, whose nematocysts were altered to eject enough poison to kill someone. The team found the organ black market base in Mali, and arrested Samira Hares, the in charge of the operation. Later, the team prevented tourist Jimmy Samuels from getting drowned. Soon, the team found that organ seller Samira Hares killed Hasham Basra. Samira stated that she was ordered by someone to kill Hasham Basra. However, Samira did not mention who ordered her to kill Hasham. Vasin asked Samira if the person was Khaled Zuberi, to which, Samira said that she was surprised that the team found out about him. She told the team that Zuberi indeed ordered her to kill Hasham, however she did not disclose to the team why Zuberi wanted Hasham dead. Judge Robertson told Samira that she could get a lighter suspect if she cooperated with the team, but Samira refused, resulting in the Judge sentencing her to 40 years in prison. Chief Shoko decided that the team take Nasir's assistance in sorting out this mess, as Nasir had assisted the team in finding out about the Doctor. Nasir thought that they should look into the Biology lab so that they could find out why Zuberi wanted his acquantance dead. In the lab, they found a confession letter by Hasham, where he wanted to turn himself to the police for protecting a notorious criminal. The duo asked Ghazala about what Hasham was protecting. Ghazala said she had no idea about what Hasham was protecting, it was Hasham's personal business. However, she said that some of Hasham's personal belongings disappeared when he died, making it likely that Samira took them, promting the team to search into the organ sale base, where they found a history book with certain parts of it highlighted. Haider was stumped at the book, and said that it only revealed a strange sequene of numbers he could not make sense of. Haider wanted to look into the base once again so that he could make sense of the number sequence. The team found a safe containing a strange device, which per Sumiko was a camera and had the letter sequence Haider found as it's password. The recording on the camera was disturbing. It was a message to Zuberi by Samira, saying that she had gotten rid of the evidence against him by stealing it from Hasham so he could come out of the shadows and resume whatever he was doing and the GLA would not be able to arrest him. Sumiko checked into the team's files and evidence room, and every trace of the previous investigation was gone - the team had no evidence to present in the court to incriminate Khaled Zuberi. Sumiko reported this to the Chief. Sumiko said that the systems were not hacked, and Chief Shoko had no reports of a break-in, meaning that there was someone inside the agency who removed the case files and delivered them to Hasham. Chief Shoko was very concerned about the traitor in the team, but said that this mean that Zuberi was likely leaving Mali now, and they still needed to keep tabs on him in case he committed another crime. The chief suggested being on lookout at the Malian sea, in case Zuberi left through the aquatic route. At the sea, the duo found Hassan II university badge belonging to Jibrin Kolley. Jibrin told the team that he studied Biology at the Morrocan university, however the professor had been absent for the last few days. Keeping in mind that Zuberi was the professor, the chief deduced that he would now return to the university, which meant that the GLA as well were going to Hassan II university in Morroco. Stats Victim *'Hasham Basra' (Found dead in his laboratory) Murder Weapon *'Sea Pen' Killer *'Samira Hares' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sweet potato *The suspect surfs *The suspect is a cnidariologist Appearance * The suspect wears make up Profile *The suspect surfs Profile *The suspect eats sweet potato Profile *The suspect eats sweet potato *The suspect surfs *The suspect is a cnidariologist Appearance * The suspect wears make up * The suspect has a sting Profile *The suspect eats sweet potato *The suspect surfs *The suspect is a cnidariologist Appearance * The suspect has a sting Killer's Profile * The killer eats sweet potato. * The killer surfs. * The killer is a cnidariologist. * The killer wears make up. * The killer has a sting. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Bio Lab (Clues: Victim's Body, Badge) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sweet potato) * Examine Badge (Result: Ghazala Kassem; New Suspect: Ghazala Kassem) * Talk to Ghazala about the murder. (Crime Scene: Malian Sea) * Investigate Malian Sea (Clues: Glass set, Torn Paper, Surfboard) * Examine Glass set (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva (Result: Jimmy Samuels' Saliva; New Suspect: Jimmy Samuels) * Talk to Jimmy about sharing a drink with the victim. * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Nasir's plans; New Suspect: Nasir Tariq) * Ask Nasir about his plans to search for Khaled Zuberi. * Examine Surfboard (Result: Body Fluid) * Analyze Body Fluid (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer surfs) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Organ Sale Base (Clues: Faded Receipt; Keys) * Examine Faded Receipt (Result: Organ sale receipt; New Suspect: Samira Hares) * Arrest Samira Hares for illegal organ sale. * Examine Keys (Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jibrin Kolley) * Talk to Jibrin about his presense at an illegal place. (Crime Scene: Marine Species) * Investigate Marine Species (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Locked Box, Jar Label) * Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Footage) * Grill Ghazala for fighting with the victim. * Examine Locked Box (Result: Faded Knife) * Examine Faded Knife (Result: Nasir's Knife) * Talk to Nasir about his knife. * Examine Faded Label (Result: Sea Pens) * Analyze Sea Pens (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Sea Pen; Attribute: The killer is a cnidariologist) Chapter 3 * Investigate Cliff (Clues: Transplant Medicine, Torn Paper, Broken Device) * Examine Transplant Medicine (Result: Chemical) * Examine Chemical (Result: Antiseptic) * Talk to Samira about the victim having a transplant. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter to Victim) * Ask Jimmy what he was trying to hide. * Examine Broken Device (Result: Strange Device) * Analyze Strange Device (12:00:00) * Ask Jibrin about his cnidarian model having the victim's cells. * Investigate Sofas (Clues: Lab Folder, Book About Nematocysts) * Examine Lab Folder (Result: Message) * Analyxe Message (15:00:00; The killer wears make up) * Examine Books about Nematocysts (Result: Strange Substance) * Analyze Strange Substance (09:00:00; The killer has a sting) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Snake in the Grass (1/6). (No stars) Snake in the Grass (1/6) * Take Nasir's assistance. (Crime Scene: Bio Lab) * Investigate Bio Lab (Clue: Victim's Journal) * Examine Victim's Diary (Result: Confession Message) * Talk to Ghazala about the victim's message. (Crime Scene: Organ Sale Base) * Investigate Organ Sale Base (Clue: Documents) * Examine Documents (Result: History Book) * Analyze History Book (06:00:00) * Investigate Sofas (Clue: Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera (06:00:00) * Brief Koyanagi Shoko about the mole in the team. (Crime Scene: Malian Sea) * Investigate Malian Sea (Clues: Faded Badge) * Examine Poster (Result: University Badge) * Talk to Jibrin about his university. * Go to next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Sahara Region (Alex)